


Wiring Issues

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hostage Situation, bobbed wire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not the kind of wiring issues I was talking about, Peter. Next time we’re doing a stakeout or whatever this is called, I want you in my place.” Peter had to smile, despite how awful Neal looked at the moment. “Fair enough.” Peter agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiring Issues

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own White Collar.  
> -this was just a silly idea I had when thinking of a White Collar fic to write. I seriously doubt anything like it will ever happen in the show.
> 
> -someone pointed out that 'bobbed' wire was misspelled. I don't have time at the moment, but sometime when I can I'll change it.

“How come I have to wear a wire?” Neal complained. “The guy is definitely going to notice, especially since I’m wearing a heavy jacket! There’s bound to be some wiring issues!”  
“It’s winter, he won’t suspect anything except that it’s freezing out here,” Peter said simply, scowling at him. “Wear the wire, Neal. It’s a non-debatable issue.”  
Neal sighed, and allowed Diana to keep putting the wire on him, lifting his arms up so that she could work.  
“You know, this might be a bad idea,” Neal kept complaining, looking rather irate at the whole situation. “The guy is clearly dangerous…why not come in with me? I could use you at my side.”  
“Oh, I’m coming in.” Peter reassured him, grimly. “I’m just making sure the entire situation is recorded for court, just in case.”  
“So why can’t you wear the wire?” Neal asked, staring at him in accusation.  
“Because you’re the one who’s got the anklet on.” Peter said with a smug look. Neal scowled, and Diana informed them (with a smile on her face while listening to the banter),  
“Finished, Boss. Want us to wait in the van, or down here at the doors? It could get ugly,” She said warningly.  
“Hmm…van, I suppose. If things get ugly, we might need you guys to call in an ambulance,” Peter said, and she nodded, and went off to the van after offering them luck.  
They started up the steps into the dark apartment building which supposedly contained a very dangerous killer/art thief.  
\--  
After getting into Mr. Kerrick Morrison’s room, they’d tried to talk to him. Only he’d somehow figured out that Peter was in fact FBI, and had his only hunchman-who was seriously HUGE-get Neal into a rather painful looking positon: he had bobbed wire wrapped tight around Neal’s throat, and was choking him.  
Peter later would think it ironic-the time that Neal chose to complain about having a wire on him, and then getting choked by bobbed wire…seriously, how much more irony could one guy take?  
But right now, Peter was panicking because Neal’s face was turning blue, and Morrison was quickly escaping-  
Except that he was hastily brought down by Jones, even as Diana got into the other door-where she stopped dead in her tracks at seeing Neal in the position that he was in.  
“Let him go,” Peter said calmly to the giant bodyguard that was backing slowly away. Neal kept trying to reach up and pull against the bobbed wire, but kept pricking his hands and yanking them away. His hands and neck were bleeding heavily, and Peter vaguely heard Diana quietly calling in an medical team. Good…he could always count on her. “Let him go…we’ll reduce your sentence. After all, you were just hired muscle…you didn’t do anything but follow orders…let him go, and we may let you go.”  
Surpisingly, the gentle talk worked on the giant, and he released Neal, moving the bobbed wire cord up and away, and then shoving Neal hard towards Peter, who quickly grabbed him. Diana and a couple of other probies quickly went in and got the guy, and took him out of the room. Neal was coughing, and the blueness began fading from his face, though his neck and hands looked like someone had spray painted him with ketchup or something.  
“Are you okay? Neal? Talk to me,” Peter ordered.  
“F…fine,” Neal said, his voice barely more than a croak. “Peter?”  
“Yeah, buddy?” Peter asked, checking him over for any other injuries, and handing him a white handkerchief.  
“This wasn’t the kind of wiring issues I was talking about. Next time we’re doing a stakeout or whatever this is called, I want you in my place.” Peter had to smile, despite how awful Neal looked (and sounded) at the moment. “Fair enough.” Peter agreed, just as a troup of medics arrived.  
Safe and sound, with the bad guys captured and only one person injured…Peter would count this as a tentative win.  
~*~


End file.
